Trzej muszkieterowie/II/05
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V OBIAD U NOTARJUSZA. Jakkolwiek świetną rolę odegrał Porthos w pojedynku, nie zapomniał jednak o zaproszeniu na obiad do pani notarjuszowej. Nazajutrz, około godziny pierwszej, starannie odświeżony, w ubraniu najparadniejszem, doprowadzonem do możliwego porządku przez Mousquetona, udał się na ulicę Niedźwiedzią z miną człowieka podwójnie szczęśliwego. Wzruszony, z bijącem sercem, zbliżał się do celu; lecz nie było to takie uczucie, jakie opanowało d‘Artagnana, nie była to niecierpliwość miłości młodzieńczej. Interes czysto materjalny burzył jego krew... Nareszcie miał nadzieję przekroczyć próg tajemniczy, wstąpić na nieznane schody, po których jeden za drugim odbyły pielgrzymkę stare dukaty pana Coquenard. Ujrzy nareszcie własnemi oczami skrzynię, której obraz widział tyle razy w swych snach; skrzynię, długą, głęboką, z kłódkami, zamkami, a w dodatku przytwierdzoną do podłogi śrubami, o której nasłuchał się tyle opowiadań, i którą rączki notarjuszowej, wprawdzie trochę chude i suche, lecz niepozbawione wdzięku i elegancji, otworzą nareszcie i ukażą jego oczom zachwyconym jej cudowne wnętrze. Następnie on, tułacz bez grosza przy duszy, bez domu, żołnierz, pędzący życie w oberżach i karczmach, znający się na dobrem jedzeniu i lubiący spijać doskonałe wina, a zmuszony kontentować się cienkuszem, zasiądzie nareszcie do stołu, zastawionego obficie, użyje rozkoszy życia rodzinnego i pozwoli otoczyć się wygodami i staraniami, które wielki urok posiadają dla ludzi, zmuszonych obywać się bez nich: tak przynajmniej utrzymują starzy wojskowi. Siadać codzień, jako krewny przy stole do smacznego obiadku, rozchmurzyć żółte i pomarszczone czoło starego notarjusza, podskubać od czasu do czasu młodych jego kancelistów, wykładając im tajemnice gry w basetę, lancusia i t. p. i w przeciągu godziny zabrać, jako honorarjum, za naukę przynależne, ich oszczędności, uzbierane z całomiesięcznej pensji, — to uśmiechało się niesłychanie Porthosowi. Muszkieter nasz przywodził sobie wprawdzie na pamięć przeróżne plotki, jakie obiegały w owym czasie o notarjuszach wogóle, o ich sknerstwie, odgrzewaniu resztek jedzenia i postach, ściśle zachowywanych; ponieważ jednak, pomimo pewnej oszczędności, którą Porthos zauważył, i która wcale mu się nie podobała, widział notarjuszową dość hojną niekiedy (jak na notarjuszową, ma się rozumieć), spodziewał się zatem zastać dom na stopie przyzwoitej. Zbliżywszy się jednak do bramy posiadłości pana Coquenard, muszkieter nasz zaczął trochę powątpiewać; dostęp do mieszkania nie był wcale zachęcający: ulica cuchnąca i brudna; schody ciemne, światło bowiem wpadało przez okienko zakratowane, wychodzące na mur sąsiedniego domostwa. Na pierwszem piętrze drzwi czarne i niskie, nabijane gwoździami, jakby drzwi więzienia. Porthos zapukał; po chwili otworzył mu jeden z dependentów; blady, wychudzony, z rozczochraną głową i przywitał ukłonem, wyrażającym cześć potrójną: dla wysokiej postaci muszkietera, znamionującej siłę, dla stroju wojskowego i dla twarzy różowej, cechującej człowieka, lubiącego dobrze jeść i pić. Za dependentem stał drugi, mniejszy, za nim znów trochę większy, a dalej jeszcze wyrostek dwunastoletni. Było zatem półczwarta dependenta, co na owe czasy oznaczało biuro notarjusza, używającego wielkiej wziętości. Porthos miał przyjść o godzinie pierwszej; pani notarjuszowa jednak od dwunastej już go wyglądała, rachując, że serce kochające, a może i pusty żołądek kochanka przyprowadzą go wcześniej. Pani Coquenard ukazała się w drzwiach od pokoju w chwili, gdy gość jej wchodził drzwiami od schodów, i to wybawiło muszkietera z wielkiego ambarasu. Aplikanci bowiem mierzyli go oczami z impertynencką ciekawością, a on nie wiedział narazie, co im powiedzieć, i stał niemy, jak pień. — To mój krewny — zawołała pani notarjuszowa — chodź-że, chodź prędzej, panie Porthosie. Nazwisko kuzyna podziałało na dependentów i zaczęli chichotać w najlepsze; Porthos odwrócił się, spojrzał groźnie i, jak za dotknięciem różdżki czarnoksięskiej, twarze wszystkich przybrały obojętny wyraz. Nareszcie dotarł wraz z panią domu do gabinetu notarjusza, minąwszy przedpokój z dependentami i biuro, w którem właściwie powinni byli siedzieć; pokój ten był brudny, ciemny i zawalony staremi papierami. Przeszli biuro, skąd na prawo prowadziły drzwi do kuchni, i znaleźli się nakoniec w bawialnym pokoju. Wszystkie te pokoje wcale nie zachwyciły Porthosa. Rozmowa, prowadzona w jednym z nich, słyszana być mogła we wszystkich przez drzwi poroztwierane. Przechodząc, zapuścił badawczy wzrok do kuchni i zmuszony był przyznać, ze wstydem dla pani notarjuszowej, a z żalem dla siebie, iż nie dostrzegł tam ani ognia na kominie, ani ruchu i krzątaniny, jakie panują zwykle w tej świątyni obżarstwa podczas szykowania smacznego obiadu. Pan notarjusz, przygotowany zapewne przez żonę do wizyty, nie okazał najmniejszego zdziwienia na widok Porthosa, który podszedł rezolutnie i ukłonił się z galanterją. — Podobno jesteśmy spokrewnieni, panie Porthos? — rzekł notarjusz, unosząc się z trudnością z trzcinowego fotela, na którym siedział. Starzec owinięty był w obszerny czerwony kaftan, pod którym ginęła jego sucha i koścista postać; małe siwe oczki błyszczały, jak robaczki świętojańskie i wraz z wargami, poruszającemi się bezustannie, skupiały w sobie całe życie obumarłej twarzy. Na nieszczęście, nogi poczynały mu odmawiać posłuszeństwa i nie chciały już nosić starego grata: od pół roku zatem, gdy i ta dolegliwość przyłączyła się do wielu innych, szanowny notarjusz dostał się zupełnie pod władzę małżonki. Przystał z rezygnacją na kuzynostwo z muszkieterem, bo nie mógł zrobić inaczej. Pan Coquenard, gdyby był młody i rzeźki, z pewnością uchyliłby się od jakiegokolwiek pokrewieństwa z Porthosem. — Tak, panie, jesteśmy kuzynami — odparł Porthos śmiało, choć, coprawda, nie rachował nigdy na przyjęcie entuzjastyczne ze strony męża swej bogdanki. — Przez kobiety, zdaje mi się?... — rzekł notarjusz złośliwie. Porthos nie zrozumiał przycinku i wziął to za naiwność staruszka, z której śmiał się pod wąsem. Pani Coquenard wiedziała dobrze, że notarjusz naiwnością bynajmniej nie grzeszy i dlatego roześmiała się przymuszenie, a zaczerwieniła się ogromnie. Stary Coquenard, odkąd wszedł Porthos, co jakiś czas spoglądał niespokojnie na wielką szafę, stojącą naprzeciw biurka dębowego, przed którem siedział. Porthos domyślił się, że szafa, choć nie odpowiadała kształtem tej, którą w snach swoich oglądał, musi być jednak błogosławionem naczyniem, zawierającem skarby, i winszował sobie, że rzeczywistość okazała się wyższa i obszerniejsza, niż jego marzenie. Pan Coquenard nie dochodził już bliższego pokrewieństwa z muszkieterem tylko, przenosząc niespokojny wzrok z szafy na Porthosa, zapytał: — Zapewne kochany kuzynek przed wyjazdem na wojnę, będzie łaskaw zjeść choć jeden obiadek; wszak prawda, pani Coquenard?... Teraz Porthos uczuł się dotknięty... w sam żołądek; widać, że i pani Coquenard ze swej strony także się obruszyła, bo zaraz dodała: — Krewny mój nie przyszedłby więcej do nas, gdybyśmy go źle przyjęli; a rzeczywiście tak niedługo już będzie w Paryżu i tak mało czasu mu zostaje, aby się z nami nacieszyć, iż musimy go prosić, by wszystkie wolne chwile, jakiemi aż do wyjazdu rozporządzać może, zechciał nam łaskawie poświęcić. — O! moje nogi! moje biedne nogi!... czemuż mnie słuchać nie chcecie?... — mruczał Coquenard usiłując się uśmiechnąć. Pomoc, z jaką pośpieszyła Porthosowi w chwili, gdy został zaatakowany w nadziei spożywania smacznych obiadów, przepełniła serce muszkietera szczerą wdzięcznością dla dobrej notarjuszowej. Niedługo nadeszła godzina obiadowa. Przeniesiono się do sali jadalnej, którą stanowiła duża izba, ciemna i brudna, dotykająca kuchni. Dependenci czuli z pewnością niezwykłą woń potraw, rozchodzącą się po całym domu, ponieważ stawili się z wojskową akuratnością i każdy z nich, trzymając w ręku stołek, gotów był usiąść za danym znakiem, a poruszanie szczękami i wciąganie zapachów nosami zwiastowało straszliwe zamiary żarłoctwa. — Do licha! — pomyślał Porthos, patrząc na tych trzech wygłodzonych młokosów, bo wyrostek nie był dopuszczony do honorowego stołu — do licha! ja na miejscu szanownego kuzynka, nie trzymałbym w domu takich obżartuchów. Wyglądają oni na rozbitków, którzy od sześciu tygodni nic w gębie nie mieli... Coquenard, wtoczony z fotelem przez żonę z pomocą muszkietera, zaczął tak samo, jak dependenci, poruszać nosem i szczękami. — Ho! ho! — zawołał — pyszna zupa, już sam zapach jej nęci!... — Co u djabła czuje on w tej zupie tak zachwycającego?... — mówił Porthos, ujrzawszy obfitość bladego i chudego rosołu, po którym gdzieniegdzie pływały grzanki, jak wyspy na archipelagu. Na znak, dany przez panią Coquenard, wszyscy z pośpiechem zajęli miejsca. Pan Coquenard dostał zupy najpierwszy, następnie Porthos; potem pani Coquenard nalała sobie na talerz i rozdzieliła grzanki bez buljonu pomiędzy dependentów. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi sali jadalnej i Porthos zobaczył przez nie małego smyka, który, nie mogąc do uczty należeć, pożerał suchy chleb, zaprawiając go zapachem, idącym z kuchni i sali stołowej! Po rosole służąca podała kurę gotowaną, zbytek, na którego widok współbiesiadnikom oczy na wierzch powyłaziły. — Znać zaraz, że moja pani kocha bardzo swoją familję — odezwał się notarjusz z tragicznym uśmiechem — z pewnością to na cześć kuzynka zdobyła się na taką znakomitą potrawę. Biedna kura chuda była i pokryta skórą grubą i twardą, której nie mogły przebić nawet kości spiczaste; musiano jej zapewne dobrze się naszukać, zanim znaleziono w kącie na grzędzie, gdzie się skryła, aby w spokoju zakończyć żywot mizerny i długi. — Do djabła! — pomyślał Porthos — to wcale nie wesołe, szanuję ja starość niezmiernie, lecz znacznie mniej ją cenię, gdy jest gotowana lub pieczona. Obejrzał się dokoła, ażeby zobaczyć, czy wszyscy podzielają jego opinję, lecz zawiódł się zupełnie; ujrzał bowiem oczy płomieniejące, któremi pożerano już naprzód tę wspaniałą kurę, przedmiot jego pogardy. Pani Coquenard przysunęła półmisek do siebie, oderwała zręcznie dwie wielkie czarne łapy i położyła na talerzu mężowskim, odcięła szyję z głową i odsunęła na bok dla siebie; odjęła skrzydełko dla Porthosa, i służącej, tej samej, która przyniosła półmisek, oddała kurę prawie nienapoczętą. Powróciła ona, skąd przyszła, tak szybko, że Porthos nie zdążył nawet pochwycić wrażenia, jakie zawód ten wywołał na obliczach głodnych dependentów. W miejsce kury ukazał się półmisek ogromny, pełen fasoli; sterczało w niej kilka kostek baranich, które zdaleka można było wziąć za pokryte mięsem. Doświadczeni dependenci nie dali się uwieść tym pozorom i fizjognomje ich ze smutnych zamieniły się w zrezygnowane. Pani Coquenard obdzieliła młodych ludzi tą wspaniałą potrawą z umiarkowaniem, godnem dobrej gospodyni. Przyszła kolej na wino. Z butelki, nader szczupłych rozmiarów, sam notarjusz nalał po trochu w szklanki dependentom, sobie nalał niewiele więcej i posunął wino w stronę Porthosa i pani Coquenard. Młodzi ludzie dopełnili szklanki wodą, a upiwszy trochę, znów wody doleli i tak powtarzali ciągle, a przy końcu obiadu, zamiast napoju koloru rubinowego, mieli coś nakształt bladego topazu. Porthos obgryzał delikatnie skrzydełko kurze i od czasu do czasu uczuwał dreszcz rozkoszny, czując pod stołem lekkie dotknięcie nóżki notarjuszowej. Wypił jednym haustem wino, skromnie mu nalane i poznał po smaku, że jest to zieleniaczek z Montreuil, którym właśnie pogardzają tacy wytrawni, jak on, znawcy. Pan Coquenard patrzył ze zgrozą, jak nasz muszkieter połknął prędko to wino, według niego doskonałe. — Czy będziesz jadł jeszcze fasolę, kochany kuzynku? — zapytała pani Coquenard takim tonem, jakby chciała powiedzieć: wierz mi szczerze, nie jedz już... — Zjesz djabła, jeżeli choć skosztuję — mruknął pod nosem Porthos... A głośno dodał: — Dziękuję, kochana kuzynko, nie jestem już głodny. Cisza zapanowała ogólna. Porthos czuł się nieswój i nie wiedział, jaką zrobić minę. Notarjusz pierwszy się odezwał, powtarzając kilkakrotnie: — Winszuję ci szczerze, pani Coquenard, obiad twój dzisiejszy, to uczta prawdziwa; Boże wielki, jakżeż ja się najadłem! Pan Coquenard zjadł talerz chudego rosołu, dwie łapki kurze i obgryzł kostkę baranią, jedyną, na której była odrobinka mięsa. Porthos przypuszczał, że z niego żartują, pokręcił zatem wąsa i zmarszczył czoło; lecz nóżka gosposi leciuchnem dotknięciem dała mu znak, aby był cierpliwy. Ta cisza, ten niby koniec obiadu, niezrozumiały dla Porthosa, miał jednak znaczenie okrutne dla biednych dependentów; spostrzegli oni wzrok surowy notarjusza i uśmiech słodki jego połowicy, a wiedząc doskonale, co to znaczy, powstali ociągając się, złożyli serwety powolutku, nareszcie ukłonili się i wyszli. — Idźcie chłopcy, wynoście się, a pamiętajcie, że praca najpilniej pomaga trawieniu — rzekł notarjusz poważnie. Wtedy pani Coquenard wstała od stołu i wyjęła z bufetu kawałek sera, talerzyk maleńki konfitur z dyni i placek z miodem i migdałami, który sama upiekła. Notarjusz zmarszczył brwi na widok takiej obfitości; Porthos przygryzł usta, zobaczywszy, iż to, co jest na stole, obiadu nie zastąpi. Obejrzał się za półmiskiem z fasolą; lecz półmisek także się ulotnił. — Stanowczo dzisiaj uczta u nas — wykrzyknął Coquenard — uczta prawdziwa, epulae epularum; Lucullus przyjmowany przez Lucullusa. Porthos spojrzał na butelkę i projektował sobie najeść się chleba, sera i popić winem; lecz i tu zawód go spotkał, butelka już była pusta, a państwo Coquenard udawali, że tego nie spostrzegają. — Masz tobie, a tom się złapał — myślał Porthos — lecz dotrwajmy do końca. Oblizał z rezygnacją łyżeczkę od konfitur i ugryzł kawałek placka, arcydzieła pani Coquenard. — No — rzekł w duchu — teraz już ofiara spełniona... O! gdybym nie miał nadziei zajrzeć razem z panią Coquenard do starej szafy jej mężulka... Pan notarjusz, po delicjach wspaniałego obiadu, którego nie przestawał nazywać zbytkiem nadzwyczajnym, uczuł potrzebę spoczynku. Porthos miał nadzieję, że drzemka odbędzie się przy stole w tym samym pokoju; lecz przeklęty notarjusz inaczej postanowił: kazał się zaprowadzić do gabinetu swego i tam póty krzyczał i zrzędził, aż go posadzono naprzeciw szafy, na której podstawach, dla większej pewności, oparł schorzałe nogi. Notarjuszowa zaprowadziła Porthosa do sąsiedniego pokoju i zaczęli tam jakoś dochodzić do porozumienia w wielu kwestjach. — Mógłbyś przychodzić do nas na obiad przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu — mówiła pani Coquenard. — Dziękuję serdecznie — rzekł Porthos — nie lubię nadużywać gościnności; a przytem, wiesz przecież, iż muszę pomyśleć o umundurowaniu. — To prawda — rzekła czuła dama, wzdychając — a! to nieszczęśliwe umundurowanie!... — Niestety, tak jest — rzekł Porthos — to mnie jedynie od ciebie oddala. — Czegóż więc potrzebujesz do kompletnego umundurowania, panie Porthosie? — O! bardzo dużo różnych rzeczy; muszkieterowie, jak pani wiadomo, są żołnierzami wyborowymi i potrzebują wielu przedmiotów, o których wyobrażenia nie mają tacy gwardziści naprzykład, albo straż pałacowa. — Ale mniej więcej oznacz mi wiele... — Wszystko to może kosztować około... Porthos urwał, wolał bowiem ogólną sumę oznaczyć, niż targować się po szczególe. Notarjuszowa słuchała, drżąc cała. — Ileż to wyniesie? — zaczęła — spodziewam się, że nie przejdzie... Zatrzymała się; głosu jej zabrakło. — O! nie — rzekł Porthos — nie przeniesie wcale dwóch tysięcy pięciuset liwrów; sądzę nawet, iż rachując się dobrze, obszedłbym się dwoma tysiącami. — Boże wielki! aż dwa tysiące liwrów — wykrzyknęła — ależ to majątek! Porthos skrzywił się znacząco. Pani Coquenard domyśliła się, co to znaczy. — Pytałam o szczegóły — odezwała się — dlatego jedynie, że, mając dużo krewnych i znajomych pomiędzy kupcami, pewna jestem, iż o sto procent taniej wszystkiego dostanę, niż ty zapłacisz, gdybyś sam kupował. — Aha! o to ci chodziło! — Tak, najdroższy panie Porthosie! wszak potrzebujesz najpierw konia? — Tak jest, konia najpierw. — Otóż ja mam już wierzchowca dla ciebie... — Naprawdę? — rzekł Porthos uradowany — to już spokojny jestem przynajmniej o konia; potrzeba mi następnie ubrać tego konia, a uprząż wierzchowca składa się z takich przedmiotów, które jedynie muszkieter sam osobiście kupić może; lecz to wszystko będzie kosztowało trzysta liwrów najwyżej. — Trzysta liwrów?... zresztą przypuśćmy już, że trzysta liwrów — powiedziała notarjuszowa, wzdychając. Porthos uśmiechnął się: trzeba pamiętać, że posiadał pyszne siodło, pochodzące od Buckinghama, zatem trzysta liwrów chciał zdrajca schować do kieszeni. — Potrzebuję jeszcze — ciągnął dalej — wierzchowca dla lokaja i tłumoka dla siebie; co się tyczy uzbrojenia, możesz nie myśleć o tem wcale, mam wszystko, co mi potrzeba. — Chcesz konia jeszcze i dla lokaja? — podjęła wahająco pani Coquenard — lecz to zanadto po pańsku, drogi przyjacielu. — O! moja pani — rzekł Porthos wyzywająco — czy masz mnie za żebraka? — Nie, kochany panie Porthosie, chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że ładny muł wygląda niekiedy zupełnie jak koń i zdaje mi się, że, jak ci dostarczę ładniutkiego muła dla Mousquetona... — Niech będzie muł, kiedy tak chcesz, byleby był tylko dobry — odrzekł Porthos — coprawda, widziałem ja magnatów hiszpańskich, których świty całe na mułach siedziały... Ale, droga pani Coquenard, rozumiesz to dobrze: muł potrzebuje czapraka, dzwonków... — Nie turbuj się o to. — No, zostaje nam jeszcze waliza. — O! to najmniejsza, nie kłopocz się tem wcale — zawołała dama — mąż mój posiada pięć czy sześć waliz rozmaitych, wybierzesz sobie najlepszą. Jest tam jedna mianowicie, którą szczególniej lubił brać do podróży i która jest tak ogromna, że światby w nią można zapakować cały. — Więc ta waliza pusta jest obecnie? — zapytał Porthos naiwnie. — Bezwątpienia, że pusta — odrzekła notarjuszowa, również naiwnie. — A, moja najdroższa — zawołał Porthos — ja potrzebuję walizy dobrze naładowanej! Pani Coquenard zaczęła znów wzdychać. Molière nie napisał jeszcze wówczas swego sławnego Skąpca. Pani Coquenard zatem uprzedziła Harpagona. Nakoniec umundurowanie całe zostało omówione w sposób, jak wyżej, i wypadło, że zacna notarjuszowa przyrzekła dać ośmset liwrów gotówką i dostarczyć konia i muła w dodatku, ażeby miały zaszczyt służyć Porthosowi i Mousquetonowi i pomagać im do zdobycia bogactw i sławy. Po skończonej umowie, Porthos pożegnał panią Coquenard. Miała ona wprawdzie ochotę zatrzymać go jeszcze, lecz nie pomogły ani spojrzenia czułe, ani słówka słodkie, Porthos wymówił się obowiązkami służby; notarjuszowa zatem zmuszona była ustąpić pierwszeństwa królowi. Muszkieter nasz powrócił do siebie głodny i zły okrutnie.